


Night Shift

by harmonichearts



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonichearts/pseuds/harmonichearts
Summary: Never in her wildest dreams would Clarke have ever thought the night shift would cause Gus’s kindergarten teacher to think she was trying to kidnap her own son.





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi! I was looking through my hard drive and found this work I started back in season 4 and had originally planned to add more to at the end, but after rereading it, I think I'm pretty happy with where it ended, so, here you go!
> 
> I don't even remember what inspired this, and I didn't really do much editing to what I originally wrote, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The night shift is seriously starting to fuck up her life.

It had seemed like the perfect solution when Gus was a baby.Clarke would stay home with him all day every day while Bellamy was teaching, and then, three nights a week after he got home, she’d go into the hospital and work a twelve hour shift while her husband and baby boy were safe and sound and asleep in their warm bed.It paid more and they’d get to save cashing in on babysitting hours from Abby and Marcus or Octavia and Lincoln for when they really needed it.It was the closest thing to being a stay-at-home mom she could ever dream up for herself.Clarke had always wanted a family, especially one that included kids, but she’d also wanted to keep her career.Working nights had been a win-win for everyone.

Her shifts tend to end around seven AM and she makes it home by eight, leaving just enough time to kiss her husband and hold her son for all of five minutes before Bellamy shuffles him out the door and on to school, and Clarke passes out from exhaustion.

When Gus was in preschool she would sleep all day and then wake up mid afternoon, leaving her enough time to shower and make it over to the elementary school by three, where she waited outside in the courtyard with the other parents for her rambunctious five year old to come running out the front doors and leap into her arms. 

She misses Gus so much when she’s at work, even if she knows he’s at home sleeping.Going from seeing him all day every day for the first five years of his life to seeing him less and less weighs on her like nothing else ever could.Leaving for every shift is a struggle, a fierce tug-of-war in her mind, telling her to stay, go, stay, go. 

She wants to stay. 

Always, always, she wants to stay.But she has to make a living.

And _usually_ her shifts are more sporadic and spread out through the week.She has more time to recover and spend time with her family.So of course during Gus’s first week of kindergarten, she’s gifted with the death rotation, and has to work three nights straight, preventing her from dropping him off or picking him up. 

Wake, work, sleep, repeat. Over and over and over.

Never in her wildest dreams would Clarke have ever thought the night shift would cause Gus’s kindergarten teacher to think she was trying to kidnap her own son.

It’s Thursday, and she has four days off ahead of her and Clarke cannot _wait_ to snuggle Bellamy and Gus all weekend long.She’s already planning on pizza and a Disney movie marathon and not leaving the house for anything.

She’s waiting in the courtyard with the other parents when the doors to the school open and what seems like a million little kids come running out.Gus isn’t expecting her, they’d told him his favorite Auntie O would be picking him up all week, so the elated look on his face when he sees her makes Clarke’s heart melt and tears prick her eyes.

“Mama!”Gus is running toward her, as fast as his legs will carry him, and Clarke sinks to her knees, arms opening and pulling him in close as his little body collides with hers.She kisses his hair, runs a hand over the back of his head, and stands, lifting him up and into her arms when she feels his legs wrap around her waist.

“Hi my little love,” she whispers, and she’s so tired and so thrilled to finally be getting more than five minutes with him, that it’s no surprise a few tears make their way down her cheeks.

Gus’s tiny hand comes up and wipes at one.“Mama, why are you crying?”

She laughs, light and watery and bright and presses a kiss to his temple.“I just missed you a lot, and I’m happy to see you.”She runs a hand through his hair, tussling the wild curls he inherited from his father.

“I missed you too,” he says, and her heart _breaks._ She’s going straight to the scheduler on Tuesday morning and getting put back on day shifts.

“Let’s go home then.Daddy will be there soon, and we’ll get pizza and put on pajamas, and _maaaaybe_ you can stay up past your bedtime tonight.”If she’s being honest, the last part is really more for her than Gus.She just wants to spend as much time with him as possible, and if that results in a cranky Gus in the morning, well, future Clarke can deal with it.

“Ice cream too?” he asks, flashing her a toothy smile.

She nods.“Ice cream too.”

They’re walking toward the car when the shouting begins.

“Hey!Hey, stop!”

“Mama?Why is Ms. Dixon shouting at us?”

“What?”Clarke turns to see a blonde woman running toward them, arms flailing.

“Security!” she yells.

“That’s your teacher?” Clarke asks, and Gus nods.She remembers getting the packet in the mail, telling her and Bellamy that Gus would be in Bree Dixon’s kindergarten class, along with a long list of the supplies they’d need to get him.Bellamy had met her on the first day and came home saying she’d seemed sane and competent enough to be teaching children, and considering he’s a teacher himself, Clarke thinks his intuition is particularly good when rating other educators.The running and yelling and flailing however has Clarke thinking otherwise, and for the first time ever, she questions her husband’s judgement.This woman seems far from sane.

“She’s trying to steal that child!”Bree is pointing at them and still running, getting closer and closer.

“Wha—”Clarke starts, but Bree is upon her before she can finish, hands reaching out to grab at Gus.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but I will _not_ let you kidnap this kid!”

Clarke swats at Bree’s hands, and takes two steps back, hitching Gus higher.His legs and arms tighten around her, and Clarke can tell he’s scared.No one has ever tried to rip him from her arms before.“Mama?” His little voice is shaky and Clarke presses a quick kiss to his temple and tightens her own hold on him.

“It’s okay, bean.”

Bree takes a step forward, reaching for him again, her voice sugary sweet.“Gus, it’s okay.You don’t have to be scared, just come to me, and we’ll go back inside and wait for your mom to come get you.”

“This _is_ my mom,” he says, and he looks at Clarke, confusion on his freckled face.

“You don't have to lie, sweetie, I won’t let her hurt you,” Bree says, and Clarke sees red.Everything around her seems to quiet, and her focus sharpens, needle straight. 

“My son isn’t lying,” she spits.“I’m his mother.”

“No,” Bree says, shaking her head.“No.His father drops him off every morning, and his mother picks him up every afternoon, and you certainly are not her,”Bree laughs.“And honestly, if you were going to kidnap a child and pass him off as your own, maybe pick one that looks a little more like you.”

Clarke has to take a deep calming breath and remind herself that punching people is kind of considered unacceptable in most circles, especially outside an elementary school, and especially in front of her son.She huffs a laugh instead at the ignorance of this woman.She knows Gus doesn’t look a thing like her.He has Bellamy’s coloring, and Bellamy’s hair, and Bellamy’s freckles, and Bellamy’s eyes.He’s the spitting image of her husband, and she’s perfectly fine with that.

She loves Bellamy so much, and the fact that they made a mini version of him, _another_ Bellamy to love, is something she’ll never stop marveling at.Besides, Gus has her affinity for art, and Bellamy swears his little brows furrow in the same look of concentration when he’s working on something the way Clarke’s do when she has a project of her own.

She seethes venom.“You think he’s not my son because we look nothing alike?It’s the twenty first century, how ignorant are you?”

Bree huffs.“I’ve only met his father, and Gus looks like the woman who’s been picking him up all week, excuse me for making assumptions and looking out for his safety.”

“I appreciate your concern over his safety, but assumptions usually make people look like assholes.That’s my husband's sister, Gus’s aunt.Not that I owe you any kind of explanation, but I’ve been working crazy hours the past three days.She graciously volunteered to pick him up every day that I couldn’t, and trust me, the guilt of that is already eating at me.I am exhausted, I am overworked, and very close to the end of my rope as far as patience is concerned, so I am taking _my_ son, and going home.” 

“Clarke?”Security has finally arrived and Clarke has never been so relieved to see Miller in her life.He’s the elementary school’s head of security and knowing Bellamy’s best friend is there, protecting her son everyday has always eased her mind.“Is there a problem here?”

“No, Nate, we’re okay.I was just about to take Gus home.”

He nods and turns to Bree.“Ms. Dixon?”

“Everything’s fine,” she says hoarsely.“Just a misunderstanding.My fault.”

“Okay,” he drawls.“I’ll see you Monday night, then?” he asks Clarke.“Ellie is excited for her playdate with Gus, and Eric and I could not be more grateful you guys are taking her for the evening.We haven’t had a date night in a while.” He smiles sheepishly, and Clarke understands.She can’t remember the last time she had a night alone with Bellamy.

She smiles brightly and ruffles Gus’s hair.“We can’t wait, right bean?”

“Yeah!We’re gonna swim!”

“I’ll make sure to pack her floaties,” Miller grins, backing away and turning toward the school’s entrance.

“Mrs. Blake,” Bree says quietly.“I really am very sorry.I didn’t mean to insinuate—”

“But you did,” Clarke cuts her off.She sighs, pauses, takes in the forlorn expression on Bree’s face.“People make mistakes though, and I appreciate your apology.”

Bree smiles, weak and tentative.“I’ll see you and your husband at the open house next week, then?”

Clarke’s smile is much different, lips demure and pressed tightly together.It’s what Bellamy likes to refer to as her ‘Gala Grin,’ completely fake, and reserved mostly for her mother’s snooty friends.“Sure.”

She does appreciate the apology, but that doesn’t mean she’s letting Gus remain in Bree Dixon’s kindergarten class.In this instance, Clarke has no problem being one of _those_ parents.

Besides, Ellie is in Ms. Vie’s class, and Clarke is pretty sure her son would be much happier spending every day with his best friend.

—-

Gus falls asleep on the way home and Clarke is careful not to wake him as she carries him into the house.She drops her bag on the table near the door and kicks off her shoes before heading straight for the couch.She collapses onto the soft cushions as gently as she possibly can, her sleeping child still tucked safely in her arms.She’s not letting him go anytime soon.

Her pregnancy had not been the easiest.It had taken nearly a year of trying for her to get pregnant to begin with and then she had spent the last three months of it on bedrest, going out of her mind, wondering if any wrong move, no matter how small would somehow hurt Gus or cause her to lose him.

And now, five years into his life, to have some stranger try and _take_ him from her…Clarke doesn’t see herself getting over it any time soon.

Gus’s warm breath against her neck and his soft little boy snores lull her into a nap of her own and before she knows it, the sound of the front door clicking closed brings her back to the land of consciousness.

Bellamy is home.

He walks into the living room a few minutes later, sleeves rolled up, and tie loose.His glasses are slightly askew and his hair is messier than usual.It appears he’s had quite the day as well.

“Hey,” he says, smile soft.“There’s my favorite wife and son.”

“Mmm,” Clarke hums.“We’re your only wife and son.”

“That’s what you think,” he teases, taking the seat next to her on the couch.His arms come around her and Gus, pulling them into his side and Clarke goes willingly.He is warm and safe and comforting and her partner in everything, so it’s easy to confide in him her biggest fears.

“Am I a bad mother?” she whispers, and the hand he’s been rubbing up and down her arm stills.

“What?”

“Am I neglecting him?Am I missing too much in his life?Is—”

“Wait, Clarke, where is this coming from?”

She takes a deep breath.“His teacher thought I was trying to kidnap him today, because I haven’t been there all week to pick him up.I had him, Bellamy, in my arms, walking to the car, and she tried to pry him away from me.”

Bellamy’s grip on his family tightens, and his voice goes cold.“She did what, now?”

And so Clarke tells him the entire ordeal, start to finish.Gus wakes up half way though and his admittance to now being afraid of Ms. Dixon doesn’t help the situation at all.

“Don’t worry, bean,” Clarke says.“I’m gonna get you switched into Ms. Vie’s class on Monday.”

“Is that Ellie’s class?” Gus asks, and Clarke nods.The most beautiful smile she’s ever seen breaks out across her son’s face.“Okay.”

“Okay,” Clarke echoes.“How about you go put your backpack in your room and wash your hands.We’re gonna have dinner soon.”Gus disappears down the hallway, and she's left alone with her husband.“You’re being quiet.Come on, give me your opinion.”

“Switching his class is a pretty passive aggressive way of saying ‘fuck you’ to his teacher.”

Clarke bites her lip.“Is that bad in this situation?You’re the expert on dealing with disgruntled parents.”

“Well, as an educator, I think I’d be a little hurt if one of my kids was switched to another class because of a misunderstanding that I apologized for.”

“But…” she prods, because she knows him so well and with Bellamy there is almost always a but.

“But, as Gus’s parent, I don’t want him anywhere near Bree Dixon.Misunderstanding or not, what happened today was pretty fucked up.”

Clarke smiles and leans up to kiss the underside of his jaw.“How much is the school going to hate us for this?”

“Hmm.We teachers do hate the parents who like to stir shit up.”

“You’re becoming your own worst enemy.”

He shrugs.“Fuck it.I’m a parent first.Gus takes precedence over Ms. Dixon or anyone else in that school’s feelings.”

She kisses him again, this time a quick press of lips against lips.“That’s why I married you.”

“Because I’ll wreck havoc with you?”

“That is a bonus, but no.Because I love you more than anything, and I knew you’d be an amazing father.Also you’re really hot.”

He laughs and presses a kiss to her forehead.“As long as you’ve got your priorities straight.” 

“Oh, I do.”

“Just make sure one of those is knowing you _are_ an incredible mother to our son, Clarke.You don’t have to ever doubt that.Not because you also have a career, and certainly not because of Gus’s teacher making ridiculous assumptions.You are loving and kind and nurturing, and you are the best thing to happen to me, probably ever.Although, Gus is pretty high up on that list too.”

“Yeah,” she says as Gus runs back into the room, eyes alight with mischief.“Our kid is pretty great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've said this before and I'll say it again, but my brain has a headcanon for a Bellarke kid that clearly will never waiver.
> 
> Thanks for reading, drop me a comment or like if you want, I surely appreciate it!
> 
> Also I had an idea last week for a fun slice of life modern AU that I'm gonna start working on soon, so be on the lookout for that!


End file.
